


Salvation

by mikitrieswriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, One Shot, Priest Kink, Roleplay, i need some holy water now, not actual priest!daichi, v v sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikitrieswriting/pseuds/mikitrieswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who would have ever thought he could roleplay as a priest so effortlessly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

“Forgive me father for I have sinned.” You are seated on your chair, slightly fidgeting because of this set-up out of excitement. Afterall, you were the one who talked to him about this and he wasn’t one to refuse you or even the kinks he has been witnessing ever since you guys married each other.

He tries to catch his shortening breath, his eyes sizing you up. This is very wrong in so many religious levels but it never fails to get both of you turned on. Daichi instinctively loosens the collar on his neck. It was too tight for his liking. His index finger traces your jaw line, making you gasp. “We have to do something about that.” He takes two steps backward, he notices how his pants are tightening just by you looking at him with those sinful eyes of yours.

“Kneel.” He commanded, his hands gesture in front of him. You obediently got up to your feet and slowly kneeled in front of him. Something constricts his throat as you bend down and kneel before him. It didn’t quite help that you are just wearing his old white t-shirt and just a pair of black underwear. 

“Father, what should I do to purify me of my sins?” You palm his stomach and down to his crotch. It’s hard, you noted. It’s hard to purify your sins and it is quite hard for you to not take him right there and right now.

“Pray. Pray that you’ll be saved.” Even if you continue your ministrations, his voice however strained is still commanding as ever. 

You skimmed your thumb on the belt buckle, eyes looking up at him, seeking for his approval. In his point of view, you look like a succubus. A temptress of mankind. His gaze on you makes him harder and he had to close his eyes just to restrain him from doing the first few moves. He gave you the signal to go on. He badly wanted this as much as you do. 

With his pants tugged down together with his boxers, you trace his cock ever-so lightly. A feathery touch that sent tingles down his spine and made him quiver his lips. A tease you really were. “If I do this, will I be free of sin? If I wrap your cock inside of my mouth and make you come undone, will you like it?” Your tone dripping with ‘innocence’ and diabetic sugar. You whisper, just inches away from his manhood, “I’d like for you to see the heavens with me, Father. I’d like you to see stars as I fuck you with my mouth.”

He closed his eyes, muttering a silent prayer that you stop teasing him. “My dear, even with my presence you aren’t fazed and you continue saying dirty things? Doing things an unholy person does?” His tone was teasing, taunting you to make bold statements.

“That is why I need you to purify me…You are the one that can help me, Father.” You stroke his cock. “I seek salvation.”

Without another word, you wrap your lips around the head of his cock, tongue tasting the salty liquid beginning to drip from the tip of his cock. He shuts his eyes,

 

Without another word, you wrap your lips around the head of his cock, tongue tasting the salty liquid beginning to drip from the tip of his cock. He shuts his eyes, his hand gripping your hair tightly but you didn't mind because you are focused on taking him, on pleasuring him. You put a hand on his ass, giving it a squeeze. He rams into your mouth, choking you a bit that you had to pull away from him for a few seconds. 

"Father, don't be hasty." You tease him, a smile forming into a smirk greets him when he opens his eyes.

His eyes are feral, ferocious like a beast. He growls, completely out of character his priestly persona, "You are the one who is being hasty here, my dear." He yanks you up, drags you towards the chair in where he sits.

"Pray tell your sins, my dear." You smile at him with naked desire. You were about to slowly pull down your panties when he grips your wrists, "I will be the one to do this." He hooks his index fingers on either side of your hips and yanks down the black panties. He examines the fabric that he is holding and ignores your murmured protest. It is wet; drenched with your arousal, he groans in satisfaction.

He flicks your clit earning a whimper from you. "How badly do you want to be saved?" You nod weakly, eyes shut; lower lip caught between your teeth. 

"Ahh!" He inserts a finger without warning. He repeats the question, wanting you to vocalize it.

"How badly do you want to be saved?" He growls; leaning forward near your womanhood. He feels you grip his short black hair and a snarl escapes his lips.

"V-uhh-very badly." He adds another digit, caressing the insides in between your legs. By now, your legs are quivering and not even his hand that supports your hips could make you stand.   
Sensing this, Daichi places you in his lap. Fingers still pumping inside of you, he whispers near your ears, "Then I'll be your salvation."

With that, his lips tastes yours with hunger and pent-up sexual frustration. You returned it equally; rockin back and forth in a crescendo-like rhythm. His lips pepper your neck with kisses. Some light, others lingering and sure to leave some bruises you definitely wouldn't mind. He rips his t-shirt from you and takes off the pesky top you made him wear.

All obstruction gone, you grab his length and pumped it a few times, "F-Father, I'd like to be one with you." You stand a little bit just for you to position him at your dripping entrance.

"Sing me your moanful hymns, little lamb."

"Ahh!"

He slams inside of you roughly; picking up the pace as your thrust up to meet him. "You're so tight and wet." His hot breath tickles your neck and you can't help but moan again.

"So dirty."  
"So impure."  
"So filthy."   
He says as he deeply thrusts inside of you. He feels you tighten around him so he picks up his fast rhythm and ignores your whines and your cries of pleasure. "Daichi, I'm gonna-Oh fuck!" This is his favorite feeling in the world; your walls tightening as you come undone. 

You are his temptress and he was eternally seduced yet you find salvation in each other. A fact both of you can attest to.

His final thrust makes him come undone inside of you and warmth spreading in between your legs. You both stay there, looking into each other's eyes. "Was I rough?"

"Nope." You place a chaste kiss on his lips.

He lifts you up and carries you towards the direction of your shared bedroom. "I think you still need to repent...my little lamb."

**Author's Note:**

> i accept gallons of holy water


End file.
